Friendship
by Lhaewin
Summary: Frodo reflects on the aspects of his relationship with Boromir, both painful and happy, and reaches a conclusion.


  
  
I do not own the characters and their lines, but I am glad that Tolkien had invented them.

Many thanks to Rosie26 who gave me plenty of helpful suggestions and support.

* * *

_Friendship_  
  
_"You are a friend of Boromir?"  
_  
The leader of the host which had captured Sam und me, seemed familiar – familiar and yet unknown at the same time – the handsome features, marked by sorrow and weariness, and yet despite his military bearing and his abrupt manner, I recognised in his face a gentle quality. Here he was, the young and serious captain of Gondor, waiting for my answer. I didn´t want to tell him another lie, as I had done when he asked about Gollum, but my contradictory emotions made a decision almost impossible and I hesitated. He looked into my eyes steadfastly and I had the feeling that he gazed directly into my heart. The events during my short acquaintance with Boromir Flashed through my mind like the thoughts of a drowning man. Only now, in the safety of Minas Tirith, the quest accomplished, can I take the time to reflect. I wondered if the soldier could see this as well:  
  
When I had recovered from my injuries, I was summoned by Lord Elrond to a secret council. When I arrived there I saw that not all guests had yet taken seat. I was lead to a chair next to Gandalf. In the middle of the room there was a solid stone table, ornated with elvish runes.  
  
One by one the participants arrived until there was no chair left empty. I looked around and noticed many faces, some known, but most foreign to me. Not far from Strider I saw a very tall man taking seat. He seemed very strong, his features proud and almost arrogant, but not unpleasant. For a single moment we exchanged a glance and I saw astonishment in his gaze when he scrutinized me. He had probably never even heard of hobbits, let alone met one.  
  
At the sight of the Ring which I had to put on the huge table the warrior got quite excited and suggested using the Ring against Sauron. I learnt that he was Boromir, the son of Gondor´s steward, and that his father held the last stronghold against the increasing power of the enemy. Apparently the situation was getting more and more desperate in Minas Tirith. Boromir wished to use the „enemy´s weapon"only for the sake of Middle-Earth and I believed his words. At the same time I felt that he was attracted by the Ring and feelings of suspicion and repulsion stirred within my heart and mind.  
  
Strider objected to his suggestions by pointing out that the Ring obeyed no- one but its master, but his words were contemptuously rejected. Legolas, an elf, interjected and told us that Strider was no less than Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur´s heir, and therefore the legitimate heir to the throne of Gondor. Boromir was disdainful with the arrogant words _"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king."  
_  
Elrond made the point clear that there was only one way to destroy the ring: Someone should go to Mordor and cast the Ring into the fire of Mt. Doom from whence it came. Boromir described vividly the terrible dangers that this way risked but it was obvious to most others that this was the only solution.Unfortunately the members of the council immediately began to argue about the person to be appointed to fulfil the task – I was sure it was the Ring, making mischief immediately. I can´t remember how it happened, but I heard myself saying that I would take the Ring to Mordor. The council agreed and voluntary companions for my quest were appointed: Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, a dwarf and Boromir who joined the fellowship in Gondor´s name with proud words. It seemed his first and last thoughts were for his beloved country and I respected him for it. My true friends Pippin, Merry and of course Sam insisted on being allowed to go also. Pippin overheard Boromir telling Aragorn, that he was very surprised that such small people were trusted with a quest of such importance.  
  
We set off from Rivendell and on the journey and Boromir taught Merry and Pippin how to fight with a sword. He turned out to be quite humourous and good-natured. Later we tried to take the way across the Pass of Caradhras where I tripped in the deep snow and fell. Aragorn helped me to get back to my feet, but I was missing the Ring. Boromir found it in the snow and picked it up, once more caught by its power. He did not hand it back to me immediately. Everyone held his breath and the time seemed to stand still. Aragorn told Boromir to return the Ring to me. Which eventually he did, saying that he did not care. He laughed and ruffled my hair as an adult does to a child, as if he didn´t take me seriously. I am glad that there was no need for Aragorn to use his sword, although his hand had already grasped the hilt. My scared fellow hobbits retreated from him but he told them not to fear him because he would never do any harm to his companions once he felt bound to them by an oath.  
  
In the dangerous situations that followed, Boromir was always a most reliable companion, in the mountains as well as in Moria. He gave all his strength and power to protect us and showed no fear. He helped to free me from the grip of the monster at the gate of Moria and caught me safely in his arms, after the tentacles had released me from a great height. It was he who held me back at the bridge of Khadzad-Dhum, when I wanted to run to Gandalf. "You must stay with me, little one", he said, "don´t go near this unknown danger, for you won´t be any help to the wizard and you will be beyond my protection." He grieved with us at the loss of our dear friend and tried to comfort Gimli, but there was always a kind of tension between Aragorn and Boromir and it was obvious that they still mistrusted each other.  
  
In Lothlorien I heard him talking to Legolas about his younger brother, whom he had protected all his life, as their mother had died very early and his father was too occupied with his duties as Steward of Gondor. I concluded that protecting the weak had become an obligation to him to which he submitted himself gladly. Before we left Lothlorien he tried to give me hope with encouraging, empathizing words, but the Lady Galadriel foresaw the breaking of the fellowship and warned me that „he"would try to take the Ring from me. She said _"You know of whom I speak."_ This prospect frightened me, as the past events had brought us closer and I had become fond of Boromir and appreciated his reliability - but I was quite sure that it was he of whom Galadriel spoke.  
  
We left Lothlorien by boat and went to Parth Galen, where we intended to rest for the night. I stepped on the shore with a heavy heart – was it because I sensed the nearness of Orcs, even before Sting turned blue or was it a subconscius fear that seized me? I decided to go for a walk, because I longed for some solitude. Suddenly Boromir appeared by my side, holding wood he had collected for the fire. He tried to convince me to lend him the Ring, but I refused. He became aggressive and tried to take the Ring by force – it seemed that he had lost his mind, and was unrecognisable as the caring person he had become. He would have succeeded in taking the Ring from me, if I had not been able to put it on in the very last moment. I was able to flee, but I could hear him cursing me and he accused me of intending to take the Ring to Sauron. I kicked him over and he fell. He seemed to become himself again. I heard him apologise and plead with me to come back, but I remained hidden. And so our fellowship broke, as Galadriel had foreseen.  
  
In the time that followed, I had to cope with my own lack of strength against the power of the Ring and I understood how it could happen that it overtook Boromir, so that he lost his sense of loyalty and reason. The memory of that moment of darkness faded in remembrance of the proud, upright and protective man. Finally, after several seconds, which seemed like an eternity, I knew I had made my peace with Boromir and could answer without any doubt.  
  
_"Yes, for my part."_


End file.
